


Buggerers Can't Be Choosers

by Coragyps



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Power Imbalance, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coragyps/pseuds/Coragyps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate for cash, Mike auctions off his virginity online.</p><p> Harvey is the one to win it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buggerers Can't Be Choosers

**Author's Note:**

> This story was previously published in chapters, but I realized I wanted to scrap that and start over. Sorry for people's kind comments that were inadvertently deleted!

 

“So … do you do this a lot?” asked Mike. His heart was pounding wildly. “Pick people up from the internet, I mean?”

Harvey smiled. “Men are a … rare choice for me. In my line of work, it pays to be discreet. I like to keep it strictly business.”

Just Mike’s luck, he was going to be fucked by the Most Interesting Man in the World: _I don’t always chose men, but when I do, I prefer … Mike Ross_.

“You’re not a cop, right?” Mike asked. “You have to tell me if you are.”

“That’s actually a myth. You should probably know that since my money is sending you to law school. But no, as it happens, I’m not a cop. Are you really a virgin? You have to tell me if you’re not.”

Well, at least the guy was kind of funny.

“I am,” Mike confirmed.

Harvey pulled out his smartphone. “We said half up front,” he said, seeming perfectly comfortable at the negotiation table. “It’s already been transferred to the account you listed on your ad.”

“Can I check?”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Mike opened his netbook and quickly logged into the account. Harvey hadn’t lied; he was $5,000 richer. He let out a huge sigh of relief and sent a quick email.

“All set?” asked Harvey, patiently.

“Yes. Thanks,” said Mike. “Thank you. You don’t know what this means to me. Really.”

Harvey didn’t look particularly interested. He shut off his phone and tossed it on the bedside table. “At some point I might want to cover your mouth with my hand. Would that bother you?”

“Um, no, I guess.”

“Hm. How do you feel about being tied up?”

Mike tensed.

“Be honest. I’m not a sadist, not that you bothered to ask,” said Harvey. “I have no interest in making things miserable for you. I’m just trying to get a sense of what’s on the table here.”

Mike really needed this money. “Whatever you want,” he said.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. “Well, okay then.” He studied Mike’s expression. “Don’t look so nervous,” he said. “I’m not promising you’ll enjoy yourself, but it’s not going to be horrible.”

Mike nodded, trying to pretend he was calm.

“It’s a lot of money for one night,” Harvey pointed out. His voice was even, like they were discussing business in a board room. “I intend to enjoy it. If you’re lucky, maybe you’ll enjoy it too. Although really that’s beside the point.”

“So this is what, the Trickle-Down Theory of orgasms?” Mike asked.

Harvey snorted. “Yeah, maybe if you’re lucky, the Invisible Hand will give you a reach-around. Are you ready to get started?”

Mike licked his lips nervously, and nodded.

“Stand up for me?”

Mike did, entirely conscious of the fact that he was naked and Harvey was fully dressed. Per the instructions in the email: _get to the hotel before me and be waiting on the bed, nude, when I arrive_.

Harvey twirled one finger in the air, an obvious non-verbal command.

Mike managed a jerky little nod, presenting his back obediently. He could physically feel Harvey’s eyes, burning into him. His skin prickled under the weight of the gaze.

“You’re a handsome young man, Mike,” said Harvey eventually.

“Thank you,” Mike whispered.

“Face the wall, please. Hands at your sides. Yes, good, just like that. Now lean down to touch your toes. Keep your legs nice and straight.”

It was the politest form of _bend over_ Mike could imagine. He did just as he was told, flushing because he knew exactly what Harvey was looking at.

“Reach back and hold yourself open for me.”

Slowly, Mike took hold of his cheeks and pulled them reluctantly apart. He wished he could see Harvey’s face, read his expression, but he hadn’t been told to turn around, and he was guessing Harvey wasn’t interested in any improvisation.

“You have a lovely little asshole,” Harvey remarked calmly.

“Uh, thanks?” said Mike.

“Did you follow my instructions?”

Mike flushed. “Yes,” he muttered.

“And did you enjoy it?”

“I don’t know …” Still bent over, the blood rushing to his head, Mike tried to remember. It had been awkward and a little uncomfortable, trying to angle the head of the hand-sprayer to get the water inside of him. “Not really, I guess.”

“That’s alright. Thank you for doing as I asked.”

Mike took the chance of peeking at Harvey, upside-down through his own spread legs. Harvey was looking him over neutrally, just assessing him the way you would a rental car or a new apartment.

“Would you mind if I took a picture?”

Mike tried not to cringe. He wondered what Harvey saw worth taking a picture of; just his innocent, virginal little asshole?

“Um, no, I guess not. As long as you can’t see my face.”

“Of course.” Fingers at the base of his spine, nudging him a little further forward; he hadn’t even heard Harvey move. Mike shuddered at the mechanical click of a camera phone. “I’m going to want a before-and-after,” Harvey added, spreading Mike wider while he got a different angle. “You’ll look even better then, sore and stretched and fucked-out.”

Mike didn’t have an answer for that.

Something warm and slick brushed over his hole, and for a minute Mike mistook it for the head of Harvey’s dick; thought, for the blink of an eye, that Harvey was just going to push into him and make him take it just like that.

Although he knew it would probably hurt like a bitch, he also felt a wave of relief. At least this would be over quick.

“I’m just going to put my fingers inside you, to help loosen you up. Does that sound okay?”

Mike closed his eyes. “Okay.”

He hadn’t wanted to do this for himself before Harvey showed up, in case it made him seem less virginal, but he really wished he’d at least experimented a little more in the past.

“Deep breath,” said Harvey. Some foreign slickness rubbed around the rim of his hole. “Let it out.” Then the finger nudged right up against the dimple of him, and slipped smoothly inside.

Mike made an undignified, no doubt unattractive grunt, the air rushing out of him like he’d been punched.

“You really are a virgin,” said Harvey, sounding impressed.

“Yeah.” Mike’s eyes were clenched tight. He actually felt pretty ridiculous, bent over with a finger jammed up his butt. It didn’t feel particularly sexy.

“Don’t worry,” said Harvey, rocking his finger gently from side to side. “I’m going to tell you exactly what I want you to do, and all you have to do is do it. That’s not so hard, is it?”

It did actually sound pretty easy.

“The easiest money you’ll ever make, hmm?”

Mike gasped as the finger worked in deeper.

“Lock your knees,” said Harvey coolly. “Push back against me.”

Mike had read about that; he tried to comply, pretending this was just some medicinal exam he had to get through. No big deal. But the feeling of being penetrated there was too personal. This was his _body_ Harvey was working open.

“How does it feel?”

“Weird,” Mike managed.

Harvey laughed and withdrew. “You’ll get used to it.” What felt like two fingers came to rest against Mike’s hole, cool and wet. Mike was sweating, his legs shaking. The fingers pushed into him, his poor rim catching on the swell of Harvey’s knuckles.

“Oh – my – _god_ ,” moaned Mike, breathlessly.

He heard Harvey chuckle behind him. “You’re a natural.”

Mike couldn’t answer, not with two thick fingers gently stretching him out. Fortunately Harvey seemed content to take his time, adding more lube as necessary until Mike felt it dribbling down his crack. He decided he actually preferred the feeling of two fingers, instead of just one; it was almost like being massaged from the inside.

But when Harvey cautiously tried to add a third, he couldn’t hold back a hiss of pain. It just felt like too much, the gentle probe turning into a burning ache, and Mike struggled to hold his position.

“That’s enough for now,” said Harvey, sliding his fingers back out.

Mike listened as he walked to the en-suite bathroom and washed his hands. He hung his head, panting. His ass felt wet and soft. It wasn’t exactly pleasant.

“I think it’s time for you to come over here and thank me personally for my purchase,” said Harvey when he returned, sitting on the bed.

Warily, Mike moved to stand at his side. “What did you have in mind?”

Harvey spread his legs and guided Mike between them. Hands on his shoulders pressed him down to his knees. “A smart young lawyer-to-be like you, bet you can figure it out.” He slid one hand behind Mike’s head to rest on his hair. Not pulling, just resting there, the thumb stroking gently over the back of his neck. It felt - okay. Not like he hadn’t expected this to be on the night’s agenda.

“I’ve never done this before, either,” Mike warned, although he figured Harvey could guess that.

“Well, this is your chance to learn,” said Harvey, unzipping his pants. “Lucky for you, I like to teach.”

Mike was reluctant, but opened his mouth obediently when Harvey took hold of his dick and brought it to Mike’s lips. It looked just like Mike’s own, pretty much, a little thicker; not unfamiliar. “First, just suckle on the head a little,” said Harvey (and god-damned if he wasn’t right; he did apparently get off on instruction).

It tasted salty, maybe a little bitter, but not too bad.

“That’s good, use your tongue a little more, right there in the slit” – he nudged the tip of it against Mike’s tongue to demonstrate - “and underneath the head. Mm, that’s good. I like that.”

Mike knew he should feel disgusted, but … well, he was always interested in learning new things. And Harvey wasn’t exactly difficult on the eyes. He wasn’t repulsed by his dick, either, which smelled clean, and was a nice smooth shape on his tongue.

“Take the tip deeper into your mouth, whenever you’re ready. Use your hands at the base,” said Harvey unsteadily. “Squeeze a little, good, just like that.”

His tones were firm, but not cruel, and Mike found himself responding to it automatically. Pleasing Harvey had become important, although he wasn’t sure why; he’d get his money either way.

“You’re good at this,” said Harvey, gruffly, rubbing his thumb along the stretched hinge of Mike’s jaw, then his cheek, maybe trying to feel the head of his cock or maybe just enjoying the shape of it.

Okay, so Mike kind of liked the sensation of Harvey in his mouth. Not threatening the back of his throat, just resting there, holding his lips wide open. And he liked the weight of Harvey’s hand on the back of his head, cradling his neck to support the weight of it, holding it up so that the position was comfortable.

“I’m not going to push too far,” Harvey soothed, “not going to choke you. Just relax and let me work in and out a little, okay?” With his hand still behind Mike’s head, he gently rocked his hips, as Mike worked to keep his teeth out of the way, willing himself to just _take it_.

“Mm, you love this,” Harvey hummed, setting a nice slow rhythm, guiding Mike’s head and shoulders while he worked steadily in and out. “Look so good on your knees for me.”

Mike whined helplessly around his mouthful, abandoning any effort to control what was happening, just letting Harvey lift his chin up, trace a finger over his slick, stretched lips. He knew he was drooling, his whole chin wet, but he didn’t care. He just held his place, trying to make his mouth soft and welcoming.

“That’s it. So beautiful.”

Mike realized he was moaning softly, muffled, closing his eyes to feel it better, taste it better. He wished he could just stay here forever, on his knees with Harvey fucking his mouth. This was so easy, doing what Harvey wanted. No money problems, no threats … just making Harvey happy. _Finally_ , something he could _do_.

Mike didn’t know his eyes were wet until he felt Harvey’s thumb trace over his cheekbone, swiping away what must have been moisture. “Too much?” said Harvey, tugging him back with the hand in his hair.

Mike whined as the cock slipped out from between his lips, instinctively leaning in towards it with his mouth open. But Harvey pulled him back, letting him rest his head against Harvey’s stomach instead. “Do you want to stop?”

“N-no,” said Mike softly, his cheek flushed. He was rock hard, he noticed, distantly. When had that happened?

Harvey squeezed the back of Mike’s neck. “How does your ass feel now?”

Mike had actually forgotten he was still leaking lube onto the carpet. He just felt … loose and relaxed, all over.

“That’s good,” said Harvey, intently reading his face. “I want to fuck you next.”

Mike licked his lips, where he could taste the bitter tang of Harvey. His jaw ached dully. He tried to nod, hoping the twitch of his head indicated agreement.

Harvey patted his shoulder and stood up. “You wanna lean against the wall for me?”

Mike swallowed. Clumsily, he made it to his feet and over to the wall by the window, legs shoulder-width apart, palms flat against the wallpaper like he was doing a vertical pushup. “Like this?”

Harvey stripped out of his pants and hung them neatly over the back of the chair. His dick jutted out boldly, shiny with pre-come and Mike’s saliva. “Stick your ass out a little more. Yeah, that’s good.”

He kept his shirt on. Also his watch. And his socks.

“Let’s see how you take some fingers now.” Harvey came up behind him, pressing close.

Mike groaned at the cool air on his ass as he was spread open. Then there was pressure against his hole, sinking into him slowly. He was still wet and loose from being fingered before, but he’d tightened up a little.

“Put your face against the wall,” Harvey ordered. Mike did, his cheek pressed against the beige paint. It was smooth and cool. “Relax.”

That was a third finger. Mike was in no position to resist. This time his body just – opened up and took it, like he’d opened his mouth and swallowed down Harvey’s dick before.

Harvey patted his hip approvingly. “I think you’re ready for me.”

He stepped back, picking up a condom and rolling it on. “Put your hands up above your head,” he added, knowingly. “I think you’ll like that.”

Mike obeyed, sliding closer to the wall, buzzing with anticipation. “I’m … I’m glad it was you, that won the auction,” he said honestly.

Harvey took hold of his shoulder, bracing him in place. With his other hand, he took hold of the base of his dick. “To be honest, I wasn’t interested until I heard another guy from my firm was bidding,” he admitted. “I mostly just wanted to beat him. Which is lucky for you; I don't think you’d be giving it up so sweetly to him.”

Mike shivered. He’d been so desperate for the money that he’d barely even thought about the implications of posting the ad; he could have ended up with _anybody_. Some really old guy, with a gross shriveled dick.

Harvey was nudging his erection between Mike’s cheeks. “It might hurt a little,” he said, his voice gentle. “I’ll try to be careful, okay? You tell me when to move.”

Something scalding hot, and kind of rubbery, rested at the entrance of his ass. The head of Harvey’s dick, Mike realized.

He whimpered, involuntarily.

“Easy, Mike. Be a good boy for me.”

Lips brushed against his temple. Harvey’s cheek was close to his own, almost like he could turn his face and they would be kissing.

He wanted that, Mike realized. Wanted to believe they were actually lovers, for real. Wanted to stay with Harvey for much longer than just this one night.

“Harvey,” he said, unable to stop himself. “I lied in the ad.”

Harvey went still behind him. “About what?”

“I don’t really need the money for law school.”

Harvey withdrew, ignoring Mike’s whine of protest and the way his hips automatically pushed back, seeking more contact.

“I had my PI check into you, you know,” said Harvey. “Not a smart move by the way, using your own actual name. I saw your LSAT scores, your grades in undergrad. You did well.”

Mike bit his lip. He’d taken the LSATs, as well as most other tests, mostly so he could sell his test-taking skills to others. “I dropped out of college,” he admitted. Because his whole life, he’d always been unlucky - and in his experience that was more important than being smart.

“So you need the money for what, rent?”

“No. My friend Trevor and I … we’re into trouble with some guys.”

“Some guys.”

Mike nodded, ashamed.

Of course, it was all Trevor’s fault. They’d always dabbled in dealing pot, but at this point Trevor was pursuing it as a career. A month ago they’d agreed to split the cost of a kilo, thinking they’d have no problem selling it. But when he came back from the pick-up, Trevor had a package of some new designer party drug, “like supercharged E’ which he’d apparently purchased “on credit.”

Mike hadn’t liked it, but Trevor had promised it would sell easily at the clubs, and they’d make a cool ten grand easy.

Then Trevor had called, frantic. He’d gone to one of the nightclubs in Manhattan to sell the enhanced E, gotten drunk, and blown most of it on pretty girls, strangers, and of course, himself .

They were supposed to pay it back by the end of the month, and they had _nothing_.

They’d pooled all the money they’d made dealing in the last three years. Not enough. They sold most of their stuff. Not enough. They borrowed some from Trevor’s girlfriend, which made Mike feel like shit.

They were still short when they missed the deadline.

Trevor had taken to dodging his phone, kept saying they needed to buy a bus ticket, get out of town. But Mike couldn’t leave – his grandmother was living in a nursing home, for Christ’s sake. Trevor had been trying to negotiate with his contact, whoever that was, the night he ended up in the hospital. Six cracked ribs and a broken arm. _I didn’t give them your name, but they could probably find you, dude, these guys are connected._

“Mike!” Harvey got a hand on his shoulder and dragged him to the bed, forcing him to sit. “Tell me about these guys.”

“Um, well, they might be drug dealers?”

Harvey sucked in a breath. “Are you kidding me … Mike, I’m a _former district attorney_ … and you gave _my money_ to a bunch of dealers? Oh this is bad. This is very bad.”

“I’m sorry,” said Mike, feeling himself tearing up.

“Oh, not nearly as sorry as you’re going to be. Lie on the bed,” said Harvey. “Now. Do as I say.” Conditioned by now to obey Harvey’s orders, Mike did and allowed himself to be rolled onto his side. He watched, wide eyed, as Harvey rummaged through the bag of clothes Mike had left by the bed.

“Those are mine!” he protested.

“Cross your arms behind your back,” said Harvey, approaching with Mike’s long-sleeved tee-shirt in his hands.

“Harvey, wha –” Mike allowed his wrists to be pinned behind his back, and yelped at the rough rub of the cloth as Harvey weaved it around his wrists. “Hey!”

Harvey ignored him, twisting his favorite sweatpants into a long roll. He used it to tie Mike’s thrashing ankles tightly together. Then he pulled Mike’s boxers out of the bag and balled them up carefully.

“Harvey, come on. It was a mistake. I know that.”

Harvey tugged Mike’s head up. “It’s quiet time now Mike,” he said. Easily pressing his mouth open, he wedged the thick roll of fabric between Mikes’ jaws, ignoring his grunted cries of denial.

“Can you breathe okay?”

“ _Mungph_ ,” said Mike, his head flailing. “ _Ung._ ”

"You're fine.  Settle down."

Gagged with his own underwear, Mike shook his head, mouthing at the fabric, groaning.

“That ought to hold you until I figure things out.” Harvey pulled the sheet up over him. He went to his briefcase and extracted his phone, ignoring Mike who was still twisting on the bed like a hooked fish.

“… Donna? Yeah, hate to bother you this time of night, but I need some numbers. Who’s in charge of the Narcotics division these days?”

Pulling the door half-way closed behind him, Harvey took the phone in the other room. He turned out the lights when he left.

For a long time Mike struggled against his bonds, but the bulky restraints were nonetheless effective at immobilizing his ankles and wrists. He tried to work the fabric out of his mouth, rubbing his face against the mattress, but it was stuffed in too deep to come out.

Eventually he had to give up, still lying curled around himself like a comma.

“Okay, thank you,” said Harvey in the other room. “That’s great to hear. No, I owe you one – really. Yeah, put me through to Tom.”

Harvey talked for what seemed like hours, occasionally glancing in at him from the doorway. It was late, and the hotel room was dark and quiet except for Harvey’s murmured conversation. There was nothing Mike could do but lie there. He found his eyelids starting to droop.

He was half asleep when the door opened and Harvey finally came in, not turning on the light. Mike listened as he got undressed. He walked to the attached bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Mike watched his calm face in the mirror as he jacked himself off, into the toilet.

 _I could have done that for you_ , thought Mike vaguely. It was his job, after all.

“Your friend Trevor has agreed to turn State’s Evidence,” said Harvey quietly, when he came back in the room. “I’m sorry to say you’ll never see him again.” Harvey did not sound sorry.

Mike blinked, still lying on his side, his wrists held awkwardly in place by the thick cloth.

“At least I managed to keep both our names out of it. They’re going to catch these guys, but it might take a while. Do you have someplace safe to go, Mike?”

Mike hesitated, then shook his head slowly.

“Hmm.” Harvey sat down on the bed.

Mike wriggled over awkwardly to make room.

“You know I can’t get my money back. The state seized it as evidence in the investigation,” said Harvey. He pulled the sheet down, baring Mike’s naked body.

Lying in almost in a right angle with his ankles bound, Mike’s ass was relatively easy access.

He whimpered.

Harvey rolled his eyes. “I don’t actually fuck people in fear for their lives,” he said, untying Mike’s feet (but not his hands, Mike noted). “Don’t worry, I’ve thought of another way for you to repay me.”

When his legs were free, Mike stayed right where Harvey had put him.

“I’ve decided you can work off the debt as my assistant … in every sense of the word. At work and at home, your backside would belong to me.” His hand slid around to caress the backside in question. “That seems reasonable, doesn’t it?”

Mike gurgled.

Harvey sighed. “I’ll take that out for you, if you can promise to keep quiet.”

Mike nodded, eager.

“Not a word.”

Harvey hoisted him up, letting him lean against his chest like a little kid on someone’s lap. “Steady.” He lifted Mike’s head and tugged the sodden fabric out of his mouth. Then, turning him around, he used it to wipe Mike’s spit-slick lips and chin. Mike, his hands still bound, held still and let him do it. Let himself be arranged, straddling Harvey’s legs, sitting on his thighs.

Harvey stroked over his shoulders, his sides. “Of course, have some conditions,” he continued, as though Mike had been trying to negotiate.

Mike raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to have to keep a close eye on you. Monitor my investment, you know. This deal will require some serious asset management.” Harvey’s hand smoothed down his back, down over his cheeks. He rubbed a finger over Mike’s sore, wet hole.

Mike jerked, overstimulated. Then he moaned softly, squirming.

“That’s the stuff,” said Harvey.

The finger slid in slowly, pumped gently in and out.

“Say yes, Mike. Your grandmother is going to be safe. I’ll take care of you. This is a once-in-a-lifetime, fairy-tale deal.”

Mike’s leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harvey’s, rocking down on the finger inside of him. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, yes, yes, _oh, yes,_ yes, YES!”

 


End file.
